Damn Biter
by Libbyyena1995
Summary: Renee is a Dixon, whether or not she is proud of her name. But she sure as well will create her own legacy. Rated M for Dixon language and possible smut. Some Caryl and some OCxOC
1. Preface

**Preface**

'Son of a bitch!' Renee puffed out through gritted teeth, 'Damn biters.' Pulling out the arrow shaft from the biters mangled head with a familiar squelch, Renee set to work re-stringing her cross bow.

Looking around at her discarded items which had fallen from the satchel during the struggle with a six foot biter, she scrambled hastily gathering all of her belongings. Shoving water bottles, tins of beans, a bottle of whisky, spare items of clothes back into an already over stuffed bag.

Today's haul had been great, coming across a warehouse, practically full to the brim with everything she could imagine. This would set her up comfortably for the next couple of weeks. There had been signs of activity due to the fact the biters had already been put down when she reached it. Renee had followed the tyre tracks that had led from outside on the main road, as she followed them she stuck to the shelter of the trees. A few straying biters seemed to stumble in the same direction as she travelled in. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she followed the same path the biters took.

The sun was beginning to dip low in the west which meant she would have to find shelter soon, or she was dinner for the biters. From the position of the sun it looked like it was at least six in the evening, yet she hadn't fully been sure of the time for at least a month now. The autumn was reaching its peak, and winter was fast approaching once again. The winter months of the last year had proved to be the toughest months of her life. Losing many of the group she once travelled with. It came to a point where she was supporting and defending the weak, and she had never been taught that principle by her brothers. Renee had to make sure she survived. Thus she had become a nomad never settling in one place for more than a couple of days.

The tracks remained strong; whoever was driving the truck had recently passed due to the disturbed leaves. She wasn't sure whether to continue or settle for the night, in a tree and continue at first light. As she scouted the trees around the road, looking for the perfect branch to perch on, a light galloping noise caught her attention. It was coming from behind, where she had travelled from. Edging to the road side a brown stallion galloped over the hill crest with a female rider seated upon it.

Not knowing whether to stop the rider, or let her pass caused anxiety to attack her guts. This was a life or death situation that she hadn't spent any time planning out. Taking a deep breath she urged her left foot, then her right foot, before Renee knew it she was on the road side, and had begun to wave her arms above her head. This was the worst decision she could have made as the horse reared up onto its hind legs, causing the woman who was riding it to curse whilst clinging onto the reigns for dear life.

'Drop your weapons now!' The black woman screamed as she drew her sword from the sheath on her back, tipping its point to her throat.

'P...please, I don't mean you any harm.' The black woman growled pushing the sword further till it nicked her neck causing a trickle of warm blood to run. 'I was following the tyre tracks up the ro...'

'I said, drop your weapons. Drop them now or I will kill you.' Renee unwilling complied, dropping her cross bow, and quiver, the dagger and machete that she carried. This situation made her far too uneasy, and wasn't a position she liked to be put in. 'Now take a step back, away from my horse.'

'I need fucking shelter, I have been on my own for the past two fucking months. I need safety. I have food, and I am a good hunter. I will provide for your camp.' Renee felt ridiculous pleading with this woman, whose stony face did not waver. Watching the tall woman climb from the horse with a sophisticated grace, she towered above Renee glaring.

'Turn around; I am going to tie your hands behind your back, just for precaution.' The black woman shoved her roughly away, using a length of rope to restrain her arms.

'How do I know you are not going t'kill me anyway? How can I trust you?' Her voice was wavering; she didn't like feeling trapped and useless.

'You don't know, but it's a risk you will have to take.' The black woman had set about gathering all her weapons off the floor, shoving them into the sacks at the horse's side. 'Climb up.'

Rustling was coming from behind them; at least a dozen god damn biters were emerging from the trees. Their moans began to startle the horse.

Her mouth fell open, how was she meant to climb up on a horse twice the size of her, and with no hands? Renee scowled back at her capturer, who responded with a growl. Grabbing her by the shoulders she shoved her onto the front of the horse. Not caring if both of her legs had reached over, or whether she was even comfy.

'I'm Renee, Renee Dixon.' The black woman who had just mounted the horse stiffened behind her. 'What is your name?'


	2. Oh Brother!

**Oh Brother!**

The black woman, kicked into the sides of the horse, not bothering to answer Renee's question. They shot off away from the advancing biters; the cold air stung Renee's eyes, and caused her nose to run. Her hands however remained tied together, so she had to suffer the stream of tears that ran from her eyes.

The journey endured to be silent, Renee didn't like it one bit. She cursed herself for even bothering. The woman hadn't shifted out of her rigid posture, when Renee strained her head round the woman looked at her searching her face, as if Renee might be the answer to something.

'My name is Michonne. That is all you need to know.' Her voice was cold, and did not give any hint for Renee; her levels of panic were through the roof. She would rather face a hoard of biters right now, than be led to what felt like her death.

It felt like an eternity but the horse kept up its steady pace, its breathing became more and more laboured. The woman called Michonne didn't move from her place, Renee felt like she was resting against stone. Only the rise and fall of her chest let Renee know Michonne was actually alive.

The horse rounded a corner, which brought them from the tree enclosed road to the edge of a field, which was packed with biters. In the dimming evening light, Renee could make out fences, and a large building which looked like a prison. Her stomach dropped into her ass, and her heart thudded in her throat.

'Shit!' Renee breathed heavily as walkers began to stagger towards them. Michonne pressed her heels into the side of the stallion once more and thundered towards the gates. A young boy at the fence post pulled at the chains, swinging the rusting gate open.

Michonne leapt down from the horse and landed gracefully. She ran to the second gate telling the boy to fetch a man named Rick, and the council. Turning to Renee, Michonne helped her down from the horse.

'Wait here.' Michonne told her. 'You will be dealt with soon.' Renee watched as Michonne led the horse through the gate, soon losing her as she disappeared into the swelling darkness.

Renee's heart thudded in her chest; on one side of her was certain death, the damn biters, god knows how there were many of the god damn things. She was rendered useless, her hands had become numb by the rope which kept her hands bound together, and her weapons were in the hands of her capturer. The other side of the fence was uncertainty, who lived there was a mystery to her. She began to really regret leaving the woods.

Being trapped in a cage was one of her biggest fears, next to spiders. Renee began to pace around the metal fencing like a distressed tiger; looking for any signs of life coming from the prison.

Leaning against one of the red doors, her eyes never left the main building. The twilight sky began to bloom with the stars and the moon hung high in the sky. From the waning of the half-moon she could tell it was mid-October not knowing the date, this at first had frustrated her because it felt like her whole life had become a prison sentence, the biters her jailer.

The bitter air nipped at her exposed arms, and made her nose run even worse. Trying to wipe it on her shoulder she cried out in desperation, and started kicking at the stone gravel in frustration at her situation.

Torch lights lit up around the main building, several of them. They bobbed up and down as whoever was carrying them made their way to the gate. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness as they neared her. The beams of light passed over her, and her eyes were swimming with spots. She heard the guns click being taken off safety. This was it, the end of her life, surviving nearly eighteen months of the damn apocalypse to be killed by a gun.

The strangers came up to the fence lowering their torches' so Renee could make out their faces, blinking away the flashing spots in her eyes she made out Michonne, stood next to a woman with silver short hair, and an old man with a white beard.

'Holy fuck, Renee. Open the fucking gate! RICK, OPEN THE FUCKING GATE NOW!' The chains began to rattle, and the gate groaned open, but what haunted her more was that voice, she knew who that voice belonged to and before she could say his name she was being enveloped in a bear hug that knocked the wind from her lungs.

'Renee, oh Renee, you're alive. Fuck I thought I would never see you again.' His voice quavered and broke as he began to sob into her hair, and for the first time in two years, Renee let go of her tears too into his chest. He clung onto her like she would slip away at any moment.

'Daryl I think we should get back inside.' A man's voice called out to him from the cluster behind them.

Daryl didn't move or respond, he held onto Renee, savouring every moment. Remembering her smell, he sobbed like a new born baby crying for its mama. Neither of them cared that a whole group of people were watching their reunion; all that mattered was that they were back together now.

Retracting from their hug he pushed her back by the shoulders, inspecting Renee as best as he could.

'Daryl, we can talk back inside. It's getting cold.' A soft feminine voice urged his attention back to the group.

'Yea Carol. C'mon Renee come meet everyone.' Daryl set to work cutting the rope, freeing her wrists. Renee began rubbing the blood back into them, and inspecting the cuts in the light. 'Damn Michonne, was there any need to tie 'em that tight?'

'It was just precautionary Daryl. She was just a stranger on the road.' Michonne sniped back; she was heading the pack back up the gravel road towards the looming prison building. Daryl's arm draped over Renee's shoulders, both content with the silence of each other's company. He smelt the same to Renee as she remembered from years ago, his sweat and musk was familiar and it threatened to send another wave of tears down her cheeks. His top must have already been soaked with her tears.

Once they reached inside of the prison Renee admired its homeliness, and was a bit taken aback at how little it looked like a prison. The area was well lit by candles and camping lights. Shelves of tinned food, even fresh food and utensils lined the walls, of this commune area. Families played at the round tables, groups chattered, it was like nothing had ever changed. Gathering in her surroundings she noticed the whole group was staring at her, and more had begun to gather around curious to see the new arrival.

'This is ma lil' sister, Renee Dixon; the best thing to ever happen t'me in my whole life.' Daryl addressed the group in his gruff voice. She smiled at her brother, a blush creeping across her cheeks. He hadn't changed much in the past few years that she hadn't seen him, he had got more muscular, and broader. His hair was much longer, and he seemed more confident and sure of himself.

'Daryl, where's Merle?' He didn't answer avoiding her eyes, and the crowd dipped their heads, that was all Renee needed. She wasn't as close to Merle as she was with Daryl, Merle was eighteen years older than her, and he had been in and out of prison most her life, but it still hurt to know he had been killed.

'Daryl, shall we go to the council room? Away from the growing crowd?' The bearded old man suggested, 'I am sure you are hungry too Renee?' Renee nodded in response not taking her eyes off her half-brother.

'I can fix you up some food?' The silver haired woman who looked a similar age to Daryl asked, she seemed friendly, and her soft smile made it hard to not to like her. Renee noticed the way Daryl watched the woman leaving the room, a look she had never seen come from a Dixon's face before.

Renee took a seat next to Daryl and on the other side of her sat an Asian man who didn't look much older than Renee. The room was once the Prison's office, which was now the council room made up of six members and a couple others who had come in to hear the meeting.

They all introduced themselves, Hershel was the bearded old man, and she knew Michonne who offered an apologetic smile across the table, Glenn was sat next to her and his girlfriend Maggie lent against the wall, next Rick who looked on coldly. Sat on the other side of Hershel was a woman called Sasha, she was stern and unreadable. Carol was the woman who was fixing up some food, and Renee's stomach growled at the thought of eating something proper.

'We want to hear your story and ask just three questions, before we decide if we let you stay here at the prison.' Hershel offered his voice was soft, nothing like her fathers had ever been.

'You can't just kick her out now she is here!' Daryl protested.

'Remember what Merle was like? We can't risk that happening again.' Glenn shot across her to Daryl.

'I am not my brother, Glenn. I am not like Merle.' She was stung at how she could be compared to womanising thug.

'Merle sacrificed himself for y'all.' Daryl's hissed as his eyes dropped to the table a red flush rising up his neck.

Mercifully, Carol returned with a bowl of soup that smelt heavenly with two rolls of bread. Her stomach growled with eagerness at the prospect of food causing everyone to chuckle at her. She slowly dipped her bread into the onion soup and tore off a mouthful moaning at the first bit of proper food that she had eaten in weeks. Renee grinned at Carol, giving her thumbs up.

'So, what do you guys want to know?' Renee said whilst shovelling her soup in. 'Carol, you're a god damn amazing cook, beats cold beans and burnt squirrel.'

'How many walkers have you killed?' Rick led the first question.

Renee just shrugged chewing on the bread thoughtfully, 'Lost count a long time ago. Killed too many.'

'How many people have you killed?' Hershel asked in a low voice, all eyes were focused on her.

'Six.' Renee felt Daryl tense next to her, the room was deadly silent.

'Why?' Rick probed further; Renee let her spoon clatter feeling her appetite quickly fading.

'Several reasons really. Three of them were mercy killings; they had been bit by the biters, two of them asked me to… The other he…' Her voice hitched in her throat the memory was too much.

'And the rest?' Rick was looking at her with a cold gaze.

'They attacked me, one tried to…' Tears burned in her eyes. 'I didn't kill any without cause, you have to believe me.' Renee looked around the table everyone avoided her gaze.

'What happened when it all started, where was you? We came back to the house and you was gone. Pa was gone.' Daryl gushed.

'Well, it was just after my 17th birthday, and Pa was seriously ill, and was refusin' to let me take him to a hospital. I had just finished my exams and gotten my scholarship. A couple weeks later, Will, I mean Pa died from a heart-attack. There was no funeral, no one wanted to go and we couldn't afford it. I tried getting' in touch with Daryl and Merle but their phone had been cut off and I didn't know where they lived. Anyway, news broke out of this pandemic and the government urged everyone to go to this place in Atlanta. Word was that some sort of illness turned you into a cannibal. I rushed around to my boyfriend's house, you remember Anthony?' She directed at Daryl, who nodded after a moment of thought.

'Well we hit the road, it was useless, and everyone in fuckin' Georgia was heading that way. His family wanted to carry on to Atlanta, but we carried on by foot heading to the coast, out of the cities. I was armed only by a cross bow and we came across the biters, nearly got us the first time. Tried to help them, talk to 'em, fuckin' dumb thinkin' bout it now. Turned out a cross bow wasn't just enough, had to scavenge rifles, daggers. We stumbled into camps and everyone talked about how the CNC were making a cure. So we headed there, much use that was, it was blown up and burnt out, it was swarming with biters, and we lost half our camp that day.' Pausing half way through a sentence she noticed Rick and Daryl pass a look between them.

'We got to the CNC, the day before it exploded. Some crack pot scientist had lost his mind, the whole place self-destructed. It wasn't worth anyone's time.' Glenn muttered filling her in. Renee nodded understandingly.

'What remained of our camp made our way East towards the coast but we found the biters were moving west out of the cities in hoards, droves of them came our way pushing us further back into Georgia. Me and Anthony for the first eighteen months survived off the land, moving between different groups, drifting really. We stayed in suburbs and we lived in the woods. It was ok, we survived, but I wouldn't have been able to get this far if Daryl had never taught me how to survive.' She squeezed his arm; he had tears building up in his eyes. Everyone nodded at her to continue, eager to hear her story.

'Anyway, we lived like that for another few months you know it was quite nice, peaceful you know? Then we heard word of a town, run by a man who calls himself the Governor, a place called Woodbury?' She noticed each person's reaction to this, some clenched the table, some growled at his name.

'He was the man who killed your brother; he started a war with the prison. Most the people who are here now lived in Woodbury, oblivious to the dictator's actions.' Rick said solemnly. Renee's mouth hung open at how close she had been to Daryl and his group for the past two years.

'Yea, well when we got there the whole place was in ruins, swarming with biters, hadn't seen nothin' like it before. Th..they got Anthony, they got him and I had to shoot him in the head, barely made it out myself. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I had been with him for nearly three years. But I didn't cry, I was numb from anything, I thought I had lost everyone I ever loved and cared for, so nothing mattered anymore. So I took to the road again, stuck with a couple of people a family who were camped by the river down-stream from here about fifteen miles away. They were killed about a month ago and since then I lived around this area. Met a few groups, many were killed when walkers came, one group of men tried to mug me, tried to take everything I had. I had to kill them, because they were going to kill me.' Her voice was low and shaking memories flashed ones she had tried to bury deep.

'I couldn't get too close to this place, too many walkers heading up. Hoards more are following up stream, you're gunna have a real problem on your hands soon.'

'How did you come across Michonne?' Hershel asked.

'I was at the food warehouse about eight miles away, I followed your truck tracks cause they were fresh, I am guessing you did a run this afternoon?' They all nodded. 'So I just wandered in the woods, till Michonne rode past on the horse, it was by chance I stopped her. I was about to go up a tree for the night. It was on a whim that I even showed myself. Then she lovin'ly tied me up and brought me to you.' Renee winked at Michonne whose lips were pursed.

'I can hunt, and I can shoot, I can fight. I am willing to defend and go on runs.' She didn't like the silence, no one said anything. 'Please, can I stay?'

'We will have a discussion and a vote. We will let you know within the next hour.' Hershel said. 'Maggie will take you to the dining room, you can wait there.'

Renee opened her mouth in protest, but she knew it wouldn't help her situation none. Daryl fixed Hershel with a glare that would chill anyone to the bone. But Hershel brushed it off and Maggie was pulling Renee by the elbow into the narrow corridor.

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! Please follow and fave if you would like to see more!**


	3. Judgement Day

**A/N-Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Also a massive thank you for those who have followed it means a lot to me! Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see/wouldn't :) Libby**

**Judgement Day**

'I wouldn't worry; I don't see why anyone will turn you away.' Maggie said to her. 'My father is very just.'

'Your father is Hershel?' Renee was taken back; she would never have figured that out on her own. Maggie nodded.

'How many people are livin' here now?'

'Around eighty.' Maggie ended the conversation dead.

Coming back into the dining area the boy who opened the gate earlier sat with a blonde haired girl who didn't look much younger than Renee, who was cradling a gurgling baby. A sight Renee thought she would never see again. The boy and girl turned to face them, both standing up to greet Renee.

'This is Carl he is Rick's son, and his baby sister Judith. This is my younger sister Beth.' Renee smiled at them both.

'Are you really Daryl's sister? He never told us he had one.' Carl gushed at her, he was a handsome boy no older than twelve, and he wore a sheriffs' hat which was a bit too big; his gunslinger was empty at his hip.

Renee laughed at his question, 'He wouldn't have said anything cause I can kick his ass at archery.' Deep down it hurt a bit that he had never told anyone about her.

'Cool, you have a cross bow too?' Carl asked with a wide eyed enthusiasm. 'I got a semi-automatic Derringer pistol. My dad doesn't let me have it though.'

'You must show it me at some point.' Renee offered to the boy.

'Is there a toilet I can use? I haven't seen one in months.' Maggie nodded, and led her to the female toilet blocks. Passing a few people, they all smiled at her as they passed. Everyone was using torches to find their ways around.

'How long have y'all been in this prison?' She asked Maggie who was walking a few paces behind.

'Nearly a year now. We lived at my daddy's farm, Rick and everyone lived with us for a couple o'months before walkers came.'

'Walkers?' Renee asked bemused at the choice of name. Maggie didn't answer as they reached the door of the toilet.

'If you like you can have a shower, there are some toiletries in there. I will wait outside and then take you back to my daddy.' Maggie handed her a torch.

Renee walked into the old prison showers, it smelt heavily of soap. If this was going to be her only shower before she hit the road again she may as well make it worthwhile. Shining the torch around she found some shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, and a razor something she hadn't used in months.

Stripping down, throwing her clothes into an unruly pile and directing the torch Maggie had given her into the cubicle. Renee stepped in and began pumping up some water which was refreshing against her filthy skin, and matted hair. Regaining some femininity she tackled her body, scrubbing away blood and guts, twigs and leaves. Shaving all over and enjoying the cold fresh water against her sweat covered skin.

Stepping out of the shower fumbling for a towel Renee patted her-self fully dry. Dropping the towel at her ankles she picked up the torch and looked at her body in the mirror. She hadn't seen her reflection in a while, and it's quite perplexing how quickly you forget what you look like. Renee had always been considered quite pretty before the apocalypse, her eyes were a piercing blue-grey colour, and her hair was naturally curly the same colour as Daryl's, a dark brown. She wasn't skinny, or tall, she had wide hips and big boobs. Boys always made comments about her ass and tits.

Now she was a power house of muscles, lean and toned, her hips still wide, her bum still round, her breasts still big and her tan was flawless. Her hair hadn't been properly cut in a long time so it had become unkempt, even when it was wet it looked a mess.

The light flashed over her scars that she hadn't seen in a long while, bringing back the horrid memories of her past. Grimacing she looked away.

'Ever'thin alrigh' in there?' Maggie shouted in

'Yea, jus' gettin' dressed Maggie, be one minute.' She just heard a grunt coming from her.

After she put on her filthy clothes, Renee was wondering why she showered in the first place, her other bag had clean clothes in it, but Michonne had confiscated it.

Her mind wandered to what was being said in the meeting room, whether they had sealed her fate. Taking one last look in the mirror, Renee huffed and switched out her torch.

Maggie and Renee made their way back to the meeting room in silence, stopping outside the room. Maggie paused before knocking on the door; from inside the room fell silent. Uneven footsteps thudded up to the door, then it swung open revealing Hershel, who smiled at them both.

'Come on in, we have reached our decision.' Hershel limped back to his seat, as Maggie followed closely behind him. Daryl grinned at Renee

'See you have made most of our showers.' Daryl winked at his sister, 'You scrub up well.'

'Yea, be great if someone had given me my satchel back, wouldn't have to wear these old nasty clothes.' She pointedly glared at Michonne and then to Rick who stood guard of her belongings.

'Well, your bag and weapons will be taken to the cell you're going to share with Carol.' Hershel told her, it took a few seconds for the words to process in her mind. By that point the room was tense with baited breath waiting for her reaction.

'I…I… I can stay?' She looked around the room at everyone's face to make sure it wasn't a sick joke they were all playing. Daryl sat with an ear splitting grin.

'Was unanimous, no one could see why you shouldn't stay.' Sasha informed her.

'Just gotta fit you into the rota, find you a duty. Anyone over eighteen must work their keep.' Carol informed her. 'Got any requests?'

'I wanna be on the front line, going on runs, that sorta thing.' The table all looked at each other.

'Why can't she fuckin' come on runs with me?' Daryl demanded. 'She's my sister, and she made it this far on her own, didn' she?

'We will decide by tomorrow Renee, but for tonight, have a proper night's sleep. You are safe here. There is always someone on guard duty.' Hershel offered whilst standing up. 'I think that is enough for one night. Next meeting is same time next week.'

Glenn and Maggie bid everyone good night walking away arm in arm, Rick stalked off in search of his children to make sure they had gone to bed; he was followed closely by Hershel. Michonne and Sasha both paused and patted Renee on the shoulder before stalking in same direction as the rest. That left Carol, Daryl and Renee; they all smiled at each other. Renee moved around the table to retrieve all of her weapons and grab her satchel. Taking a seat, Carol and Daryl followed suit.

'I can't believe I found you, after years of thinking that you were dead.' Renee's voice hitched again in her throat.

'Stop.' Daryl told her, 'We came to the house ya know? To try and find ya, me and Merle set out looking for ya once we realised you had left. That was our main priority. We both felt like pig shit when we thought we had failed our baby sister. We never forgave ourselves. Never seen Merle cry before you know.' Renee took hold of his hand and squeezed it sympathetically.

'I am here now, and I did better than I ever could imagine. I got here in one piece didn't I?' Renee looked between her brother and Carol, and remembered her bottle of whisky. Dumping all of the contents onto the oak table she scattered all of her haul for the bottle of whisky, and packet of pal mal cigarettes.

Grabbing three glasses from the liquor cabinet that had no liquor in it she set them down on the table. Pouring doubles for them all.

'You shouldn' be drinkin' you are underage.' Daryl scolded her.

'Piss off Daryl you ass.' She smirked over her glass.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**I can't express my gratitude for you guys reading and following! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Home Sweet Home**

Walking out into the court yard she looked around, Carol had been up for hours and had left her to sleep in late. Considering Renee had no duties yet she breathed in the fresh air trying to get rid of alcohol induced headache. Placing a cigarette between her teeth she fumbled for her zippo lighter, and lit the end of the stick. Sucking in the first drag of the day the nicotine flooded her system. Last night she, Daryl, and Carol cleared a bottle of whisky. They all shared war stories and Carol told her she understood how it felt to live in the shadow of a scary man. That confused Renee, it was a story she would ask later.

She sat on the steps leading up to the entrance to block C, she looked across the grounds watching as the people went about their daily routine, Beth was sat feeding the baby talking to Sasha and a few other people Renee hadn't seen before. Rick, Carl and Hershel tended the fields, Michonne stood with Maggie and Glenn on the watch tower, Carol was cooking and serving food with a young boy with curly hair. Daryl was tending to his motorbike. Flicking away the butt of the cigarette she made her way over to Carol, to see what she was cooking.

Her stomach grumbled in anticipation of some more real food, what looked like scrambled eggs were being spooned onto a plate.

'Good morning Carol. How is your head?' Renee asked taking a plate from the young boy.

'I feel like I might as well be on that side of the fence with those walkers.' Her face was stony, and her eyes were red rimmed. 'Will you take a plate to your brother as well?'

'Careful what you wish for Carol.' Renee winked taking two plates over to where Daryl tinkered with his bike.

He watched her approach him, wiping his hands with a do-rag, and rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

'I will never get used to seeing you so grown up lil' ass kicker.' He smiled taking the plate from her, and shovelled a fork full of eggs in his mouth. Renee watched him bemused scared if she looked away he would be gone from her life.

'You haven't called me that since I was eight. The day you left to go live with Merle.' She sat again on the floor watching him as he leant against his bike.

'I still visited you though, every weekend I would come stay with your Mee-Maw and Granpa.' He said defensively.

'Yea, for a bit until Merle clicked his fingers. Then when they died when I was twelve you left me to go back home, to him. To live with Will.' Her voice became low and sorrowful. They both fixed each other with the Dixon trade mark glare. 'Anyway Carol's cooking is amazing.'

'Hell yea, I should marry that woman, her cooking is the best I ever tasted.' He stopped in his tracks biting his thumb. Renee laughed at him and his obvious embarrassment.

'I am gunna go tell her that. Hey, I could even be your bridesmaid.'

'Stop!' Daryl threw some of his eggs at her, both laughing at his expense. 'Why have ya got a jacket on, it's boilin' out here.' He pointed at her leather jacket she was wearing with his fork. Renee had to admit it was pretty uncomfortable but she didn't want the scars on show in-front of everyone.

'I am alright Daryl...' She pulled out her almost empty packet, handing him a cigarette too, he lit his then lit her own. Playing with the packet in her hands, 'Get me some more will ya on ya next run?'

'Got any ID?' He said whilst exhaling smoke, looking as cool as he had done years ago. Renee just hit him on the arm.

Closer to the gate she came through last night she looked out across the fields at the filthy biters, all milling their way over to the fences clustering against them. Their groans became a low humming sound in the background as she blew her smoke towards the blue sky. Renee noticed the way the fences rocked, the force and weight of the biters out-weighed their only defence.

'You guys are gunna need to sort those fences out.' She nodded towards the fence. 'They won't hold out much longer.'

Daryl squinted watching those on duty stabbing the biters. 'Yea sons of bitches are relentless.'

Later that day Renee led on her bunk in the cell she shared with Carol, staring at the ceiling thinking about how far she had come, from the quivering wreck that was terrified of her dad's shadow, to a fierce fighter who wasn't afraid of no person. She smiled at her own self observation.

It was nice to be out the blazing sun, and out of that damn leather jacket she found in a box. Her tank top revealed too much of her back and shoulders, where most of the scars were clustered. She didn't want Daryl to know what her dad had done to her in the few years her brothers weren't around to protect her. He could never know, as he would never forgive himself.

There was a soft tapping sound coming from the wall, she peered over the edge of her bunk to see Carl smiling at her.

'May I come in?' He didn't need inviting but Renee nodded all the same, as she climbed down from the top bunk. He took his hat off as he came in.

'What is the bad news officer?' She smiled and he snorted at her joke.

'Hershel wanted to talk to you. He asked me to find you.' His eyes brushed over her scars.

'Will you take me to him?' Renee quickly threw on her leather jacket and grabbed her cross bow. Carl nodded and led her off out of C-block.

After walking in silence for a while Carl looked at her sternly like his father does, 'How did you get those scars?' He looked at her shoulders.

'How old are you?' Renee diverted the question.

'Twelve. Why?' Renee thought he would be older considering he was nearly the same height as her, but his dad was tall, and his mum? Come to think of it where was his mum?

'Ask me again then, in twelve days, if you're still interested.' He pursed his lips, and trailed his finger thoughtfully along his gun.

'No fair.' He muttered as he stalked off ahead.

'This life ain't fair, lil' one.' She shouted after Carl, as she paced harder to keep up with him.

As they rounded what was the sixteenth corner Renee had counted, Carl stopped outside of the library. 'This is where I leave you.'

Pushing the door open Renee took in her surroundings, the whole room was beautiful, all dark oak, every inch of wall covered top to toe with books. Her breath hitched in wonder.

'It's something else isn't it?' A man's voice made her jump out of her skin; she turned and pointed her cross bow at his head.

'Woah easy now. I'm Tyresse, this is Karen.' He pointed to the petite woman who peered from behind him, she smiled. 'You met my sister last night at the meeting, Sasha? She said you were much like your brother. Both act like animals in a cage.'

Renee lowered her bow down, and smiled apologetically, 'Sorry, I don't like being snuck up on. Erm, I was looking for Hershel.' She looked around herself but he wasn't there.

'I saw him on the other side of the library before, sat with Beth and Judith.' Karen informed her. Renee nodded and bid her good byes whilst stalking off in search of Hershel.

After walking around in circles she came across a door which was slightly ajar, the whole place was a maze and was any wonder how they kept it sustained and free of biters. Renee leaned in listening to voices coming from inside, only a couple voices floated out of the room.

'Hershel?' Renee knocked on the door. Then swung it open into what looked like was once a class room. Hershel sat with a spread of paper in front him, and he scratched at his head pondering over the sheets. Beth was rocking Judith at the window, as the baby gurgled in content Renee remembered her question of where the baby's mother was.

'Renee, I have found your role in this community.' He smiled at her; Renee was shocked to see that Hershel had one leg and a stump. He had a prosthetic leg leaning against the desk. Following her gaze he explained, 'When we first came to the prison it was overrun with walkers, my leg was bit and Rick had to amputate it immediately to save my life.'

'I am sorry to hear about that Hershel. But thank God you survived.' She perched herself on a table opposite to him. Beth smiled at them.

'Well I have decided to give you a trial doing the runs, but I want you to help Carol with the reading group every Thursday, and to help hunt food with your brother.' Renee was bursting with happiness, her grin showed her gratitude.

'Hershel, you are the best! Thank you.' She hugged him hard. Looking over at Beth she was obviously weary from looking after the baby all day. 'Want me to look after Judith, only for a couple of hours, get some rest if you want?' Renee hung her cross bow on her back.

Beth looked at the baby with guilt written all over her face. But she nodded, handing her over, and then passing a bag of baby paraphernalia as well. 'I want a nap before dinner tonight.'

'You look exhausted darlin'; I will wake you up after.' Hershel kissed Beth on her temple as he began attaching his leg again. Renee felt jealousy bubble in her stomach as she followed Beth out of the library carrying Judith.

Stepping into the evening sunshine with baby Judith, she cradled her whilst wandering over to where Daryl stood he was deep in conversation with Carol, Rick and Tyresse who all stood around the stove talking. Carol was chopping some vegetables and was the first to notice Renee walking towards them.

'How is lil'ass kicker?' Carol nodded to the sleeping baby; Renee's stomach did a back flip.

'Ass kicker? Really Daryl?' Renee laughed as she passed the baby to her dad. 'Thought that name was only reserved for me?'

'I thought you was dead. Judith reminded me of you as a baby. It made me remember when I first fed you.' He scuffed his shoe across the floor and bit his thumb trying to hide his embarrassment.

Carol nudged him, 'I never knew you was a softie really Daryl.'

'He is a big teddy bear.' Rick joked. 'Thanks for looking after Judith.' He nodded to Renee as he left to take lil ass kicker inside.

'Wanna come to check the snares with me for dinner?' Daryl asked her.

'Sure thing. You can do the skinning.' She wrinkled her nose at the thought of gutting another squirrel.

Renee followed her brother through what he called the tombs; they passed by A-block, which used to be Death Row. A shiver ran down her spine, and she hugged her leather jacket tighter.

'There is a way out that brings us under the fence; hopefully the snares have some meat in em. Damn walkers beat me to em last time.'

They switched their flash lights off as they emerged into small compound which had a back gate to the woods. The setting sun gave enough light for now.

Locking the gate behind themselves they set off into the woods following a marked trail Daryl had set, she watched the back of his head as he turned to observe their surroundings. Renee loved seeing Daryl in his element, he was a natural born hunter and it suited him well. Something he had passed down to her.

Memories of her childhood when he used to take her into the woods at the back of grandparent's house caused a pang in her chest. Daryl being twelve years older than her meant he was trusted to take her off exploring from the age of six. He taught her how to tie knots, which berries and leaves were best to eat, when she got older he taught her how to use weapons, like his cross bow. He had got her own cross bow for her eleventh birthday.

Those were the best years of her life, when her brother would stay for the weekend, when they camped out in the woods under the stars. Catching food and eating off the land.

They reached the snares without any incident, but that didn't mean neither of their postures changed, they both remained on guard and uneasy.

'Good haul. These will go far, last us a day or so.' He began to cut loose the woodland creatures that hung limply from their snares.

'Poor bastards.' Renee muttered as she began throwing a hare and rabbit into a bin bag. Daryl set to work re setting the traps as quick as he could. They were losing sunlight to quickly, and the silence of the woods was being disturbed by twigs breaking.

Renee and Daryl both poised back to back with their cross bows held fully loaded waiting for the biter to emerge. The cracking of twigs grew closer and closer, Renee's heart began to pound against her rib cage, sweat trickling down her brow.

'Things go tits up here sis, you run, follow the purple marks. Leave the food it ain't worth your life.' He breathed out his face pressed to his cross bow. She nodded hoping he felt it.

A bush to her right rustled, Daryl spun to her side edging him-self in front her acting like a human shield. They both had their sights trained on it. Waiting for the biter to emerge felt like forever.

A stag leaped from the bush its hurried actions caused both siblings to release their arrows into the creature. The stag collapsed as quickly as it was hit and both arrows had sunk deep into its chest.

'Shit. That bastard nearly made me piss myself.' Renee let a shaky breath. Daryl stalked over to it and buried his knife deep into its skull to make sure it was dead.

'You did good. Your arrow hit it square in the heart.' Daryl told her begrudgingly, he pulled both their arrows from the beast and wiped them on the ground, handing hers back to her.

The walk back took longer because of the stag that was being dragged behind them, and the bag full of rodents, and birds. The wood was nearly shrouded in full darkness by time they reached the perimeter.

Two biters groaned behind them, slowly picking their way over roots and matter on the floor. Renee drew her machete splitting one of their skulls with a sickening crunch, the other biter was at least a foot taller than her, and she had to force her machete upwards through its jaw. Daryl watched her with both eyebrows raised.

'Damn, when did you get so bad ass? Shouldn't you still be playing with your Cindy dolly?' He teased her whilst they both trudged the last few feet to the gate making sure no other biters had followed them.

'Do you wanna have an arrow in your ass brother?' He chuckled at her. 'It would look great above my mantel piece.'

Daryl tried to kick her, and she skipped out of range of his boot narrowly missing her. Their laughter echoed through the tombs.

They made their way back through the prison, they both smelt of sweat and of wood after their little adventure. The most over whelming smell was the dead stag and the bag full of other creatures that had suffered the same fate. It made her nose burn and she held bile down in her stomach.

'Home sweet home' Renee heard Daryl mutter under his breath and she struggled with the stag.


	5. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Everyone had thanked Daryl and Renee for the stag they had eaten for dinner. It had been put with corn, real barbeque style; again Carol's cooking was best in the whole damn apocalypse.

That evening she sat with Carl, Beth, Daryl, Rick and Hershel for dinner, they all chatted about life before the turn as they all called it. It had been pleasant and peaceful; Renee had never felt so content.

Later after supper Renee was sitting at the bench with her weapons around her, she set to work cleaning and sharpening them under a camp lantern. Enjoying her own company and listening to biters moans like music to her ears.

Carol joined her after a while finally managing to get her own tea, quickly joined by Maggie and Glenn who had been relieved off their guard duty.

'We never knew Daryl had a little sister. Obviously we knew about Merle.' Maggie offered through mouthfuls of venison.

'Maggie.' Carol scolded her.

'No, I was just wondering as to why? You know her story.' Maggie withered under Renee's glare. Carol tsked

Renee was seething at the comment, why did people have to remind her that Daryl and Merle never even mentioned her that hurt too much to even think about. She was furiously sharpening her machete with a wet stone thinking about sinking into Maggie.

'Are you half brother and sister?' Glenn brought her attention back from her day dreams. Renee nodded at him and set her attention back to her weapons.

'There must be a big age gap?' Glenn asked again boldly as last the last question. Renee set her machete down with a satisfying thud, glaring at the annoying couple sat in front of her.

'If I tell you what you need to know, will you stop askin' me about it?' They both nodded eagerly, and she felt Carol shift in curiosity.

'Well, we share the same dad. Our dad married my mum when Daryl was eleven, three years after his and Merles mum died. I was born a year later when Daryl was twelve and Merle was eighteen.' She looked at them to make sure they were all following.

'My mama comm…died when I was four and I was taken into custody by my mama's parents, my Mee-maw and Grand Pa. They were the best thing that could happen to me, and to Daryl even though he was sixteen. They treated him like their own grandchild. It was too late for Merle he was in and out of juvi and prison for most of my life. They made sure I was going to school, I was fed and clothed, had everything a kid could want. I saw my dad every now and again, but Daryl was all that mattered to me.'

Her memories flashed to Daryl coming to see her on the weekend and he sported a black eye, making a joke of it for her expense. But she will never forget the look he shared with her grandparents. Knowing now it was her Pa who had beaten him up.

'My grandparents died when I was twelve. Then I had to go and live with my Pa and his wife at the time, she left him not long after, he blamed me for it. That was it for seven years after, I had to study late into the night, and pretend I had detention at school to get my work done. Could never have a large book in the house, he would…' Her memories flashed to him hitting her around the head with a text book, and ripping it up cause she hadn't done the dishes.

'Daryl had moved in with Merle by that point, I stayed with them when I could, not that it was that pleasant. But mostly I just had to be a slave to my dad till the day he died.' Carol squeezed Renee close to her. Renee's head fell onto her shoulder trying to hold back the tears.

'You happy now?' Carol barked at them? 'Pushing her to tears cause you're both so damn nosy?'

'Sorry Renee.' They both muttered. Renee just clung to Carol for a while, allowing herself to be soothed by Carol gently stroking her ponytail. Renee listened as the couple muttered to each other washing their dishes behind them.

Not long after Maggie and Glenn's departure, Rick and Daryl joined them both, their eyes taking in the scene in front of them. Renee hadn't moved even though the muscles in her neck screamed at her. Carol just shook her head at the two men.

'We got a run in the morning Ren. You best get an early night we leave before dawn.' Daryl told her as he sat on the opposite bench. The news should have perked up her mood but it didn't even scratch the surface.

Renee didn't offer any word to any of them; she had to get some nicotine in her whilst her bad mood simmered. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cigarette packet, looking inside to find it was empty.

'Son of a fucking bitch!' Her rage took over and she threw her empty packet on the floor. Not caring who witnessed her outburst.

Standing up and loading her weapons back onto herself she set off skulking to the perimeter; ignoring all their calls for her to come back. Her temper would have to be taken out on the biters who were congregating in clusters.

After a while of stabbing countless biters in the head, she had run out of breath, her arms ached and she was covered in biter juice. Letting the machete clatter at her side she sat peeling off her leather jacket, and hung her head between her knees.

Foot-steps crunched the gravel to the left of her, turning her head and peering through the darkness Carol was stood with a towel in her hand.

'Pretty impressive, but you're attracting the walkers to the fence.' Carol offered her the towel, and picked up her leather jacket.

After walking back inside of the prison, Renee noticed most people had gone to bed, a few still sat around chatting, or reading. Many looked in shock at the state of her. Renee stopped to tell them all to fuck off but Carol pushed her in the small of her back.

'Go get showered. We will talk when you get back.' Carol went off in the opposite direction to Renee.

Stepping back into their cell Carol sat on the bottom bunk reading next to a lantern. Renee made sure the door was shut properly and the sheet gave them plenty of privacy.

'You feeling any better?' Carol asked as she peered over her book. Renee just nodded as she put her dirty washing into their hamper.

'Why do you always wear that leather jacket? Even in the blistering sun?' Carol's question made caused her temper to start rising again, she squeezed her eyes shut and began to count to ten. 'Renee?'

'I like it that's why.' Renee hunger her cross bow next to the door. 'Why is everyone so fucking nosy in this place?'

'I am worried about you. Daryl is worried about you. I know what you have been through.' Carol offered.

'How do you fucking know? How could you possibly know? Do you know what it is like to lose all your family, to grow up with an abusive pathetic excuse of a father?' Renee shouted not caring if every damn biter heard her outside.

The look that washed over Carol's face made her instantly regret it. Of course Carol understands, Renee saw the picture of a little girl under Carols bunk. Renee scrambled up the ladders in shame not wanting to look at Carol.

'I know how you feel, I lost my daughter, and she was turned. You haven't lost all your family, you have Daryl. But I know what it's like to live in the shadow of an abusive man. My husband Ed was an alcoholic, a gambler, a cheat, and was so controlling. I know how you feel. But you are strong, and its over, your dad is dead. Don't become him.' Carols voice was soft, which added insult to injury. Renee began to cry silent tears in the darkness of her cell, wanting to be swallowed whole by her mattress.

She led racked with guilt for what felt like hours, desperate for sleep because she had to be up and alert for her first run in a few hours. Carol had fallen asleep ages ago by the sound of her breathing, Renee focused on it, copied the same breathing pattern to lull herself off to sleep.

_Stalking through the forest, it had been days since she had seen a living person. It had been days since she had eaten anything substantial other than berries. It had only been a few weeks since her boyfriend was killed, and her body ached for his loss. _

_Darkness fell quickly that night, and a fire crackling promised her comfort, warmth and food. Following the noise the walk got longer and longer, the sight of the fire grew further away into the distance. Her cries echoed all around her, and wouldn't stop echoing. Walkers converged upon her, groaning her name, she was screaming again, they had the faces of her family and friends.  
>She had to kill them, or they would kill her. <em>

_Renee looked down to her hand wielding the machete, it was stained with blood, and her sleeve was soaked with it. Dropping her machete to the ground in horror she looked around the ground the bodies of her family were piled up in a bloody mess, and the biters converged on it, feasting on them all. _

_Then the laughing started the wild cackling of men, who were all stepping out of the shadows. _

_'__Well looky here boys.' Her head whipped to the gang leader who stood armed with a bass ball bat, 'Fresh meat.' _

_'__She is mine.' The youngest of the three men said as he unbuckled his belt and set to work on his pants, staring her in the eyes, and licking his lips. Bile churned in her stomach._

_'__Be quick about it the other said. I want my fun before the dead ones come.' Her heart was racing as she backed away from the group, stumbling over a tree root. _

_Screams came from her throat not recognising them in her panic. The man with his pants around his ankles began crawling between her legs, rubbing his half hard dick, the other hand muffling her mouth. _

_'__Hold still and it will be over before you know it.' His voice purred into her ear causing bile to rise up her throat. _

_Her hand grabbed for her machete that she had just dropped, as the man began working at her belt his attention elsewhere for a moment. _

_Next thing Renee knew was she was hacking at his dick, till it was all a bloody mess on the floor. His screams echoing hers. _


	6. The First Run

The first run

'Renee wake up, wake up.' Renee sprung up in terror wielding her dagger at Carol's neck. Her breathing was tenfold and her heart threatened to burst from her chest. Sweat drenched every inch of her body, and the sleeping bag was in a heap at the foot of bunk.

Lowering her knife Carol's face was full of concern, Hershel was stood fully dressed behind Carol; Daryl was at Carol's side in a pair of pyjama pants. Carl and Rick were in the door way. A few more people began to gather outside in their night wear. In the distance she could hear the baby crying.

'Just a night terror.' Hershel muttered watching her cautiously.

'We couldn't wake you for ages, you just kept screaming.' Carol offered.

'Woke up all of C-block, thought we were being attacked.' Rick chuckled.

But Renee was watching Daryl, whose eyes were trained on the scars on her shoulders, guilt etched on every feature. Her panting began to slow down, when she realised where she was.

'It was a bad dream, s'all.' She said whilst wrapping her leather jacket around her shoulders. 'Thanks for all being concerned about me.'

'Go get a shower, your run is in twenty minutes.' Carol informed her.

Stepping from her bunk with shaky legs she felt exhausted and even more drained than before she had slept. Everyone but Carol had left the room to give her privacy.

'I am really sorry about what I said last night.' Renee remembered every horrible detail. 'I was so mad, but I would like to talk to you about it all at some point.'

'You weren't to know. I am here for you whenever you need to talk. Will you tell me about your dream as well? That wasn't any normal dream.' Carol was sat on her bunk again, looking up at Renee with soft motherly eyes.

'It's the least I owe you.' Renee said, and headed off to the showers. Avoiding the stares people gave her, like she was deranged.

Running to the trucks that were parked by the fence she was late, the sun was beginning to rise already. Everyone was waiting for her. She powered harder realising she was at least fifteen minutes late, her cross bow banged against her rucksack, and the knives slapped against her thigh.

'Better late than never!' Michonne shouted over to her from the truck she leaned on.

Renee joined the group huddled around three trucks; Daryl was taking one of the vehicles, driving Renee, Glenn and Michonne.

Tyresse was driving another with Karen, Sasha and a man named Bob.

The third had a few others including a young boy named Zach, another boy who looked a similar age to herself his grin was breath taking; his name slipped her memory, and a woman named Olivia whose eyes never left Daryl.

Rick and Hershel gave Daryl a list, and Carl stood waiting at the fence ready to part the gates for them.

'The task is pretty simple today. We are going to the town's mini mall; Michonne scouted it out yesterday and said that the walkers would be put down easily enough.' Everyone nodded at him and a few shared anxious glances with each other.

'We need toiletries, clothes, shoes, anything you can grab really. Stay in groups of three and four. You know the call if you get into trouble.'

Renee looked around the faces again, and noticed the boy was staring at her. Holding her gaze, he was quite handsome, tall and stocky. He had curly sandy hair that fell into his eyes. She smiled a shy smile at him, and he grinned back.

She climbed in the passenger seat next to Daryl, who still hadn't looked at her yet. The trucks rumbled into life, passing the through the gates she waved to Carl.

It felt good to get away from the prison again, she didn't like feeling trapped. Watching it recede into the distance she smiled a little.

The drive was uneventful; Glenn kept quiet pouring over a map, whilst Michonne made idle talk with everyone. Daryl's knuckles gripped the wheels till they were white, his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

'We need to get you another jacket.' Michonne leaned across to tell her. 'You must be boiling?'

'I am fine.' Renee was getting sick to the back teeth of it all.

Pulling up to the front of the mall, a few biters lingered around, and a few followed the noise of the cars. As the first car arriving Renee and the rest got out and dispatched what few biters were around. Michonne moved like a ninja with her sword, Renee was far too impressed.

Once the group had backed all the trucks to the entrance they all grouped outside. The doors were chained shut, the boy with sandy hair pulled some bolt cutters out of the trunk of his SUV.

He flashed Renee a dazzling grin as he sauntered up to the doors, quickly breaking the rusting chain open.

'With any mercy these were chained shut not long after the turn.' Sasha muttered. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Daryl banged on the door, after a tense five minute wait a small group of biters emerged growling and banging against the doors. Letting the door swing open Daryl and Renee let their bolts loose in the heads of a couple of biters, the rest sunk their knives into the damn biters skulls.

Glenn, Bob and Tyresse set to dragging the bodies in a pile so they could shut the doors behind them. The rest stood on watch around the doors. By now more walkers should have appeared.

Switching on their flash lights they pushed into the dark building, the morning sun only began to break through the windows on the entrance.

The place smelt rancid like people had died and rotted in here. The whole building was on one level, which made it easier and safer for them all. Some trollies where being dragged behind by Olivia, Bob and Zach. The rest of the group stood poised weapons at the ready for any sign of a biter.

The first shop they needed was a camping store; they filled up two trollies with anything Daryl thought they would need, including camping bags, hunting equipment, and lamps. The store was left untouched, no sign of any life due everything being caked in dust.

Venturing deeper into the building they came across clothes stores, the shutters were half closed, covered in blood. Renee shuddered at the thought of the struggle the staff would have faced, their panic and confusion.

The groups split into different shops, grabbing what they could, Renee followed Daryl, who passed her a new jacket, and threw a few long sleeved tops for her into a trolley.

He grabbed racks of news jeans, and pyjamas. Renee grabbed every pack of underwear in sight, and grabbed enough bras to fill up their trolley. Glenn edged his way to the cupboard where the shoes were kept, pulling the cart behind him.

Renee followed not far behind him, weary of the closed door. The only closed door she had seen so far in the building. Glenn's torch flashed over the door handle, his meat cleaver braced in front of him.

The moment he pushed the door open, an almighty crash followed, two biters flooded out and landed on top of him. They were growling and clawing at his struggling body. He had dropped his meat cleaver in the tussle leaving him to fight them off with his bare hands.

Renee pounced shooting the closest biter in the head with her cross bow, squelching as it sunk in deep, her machete landed in the back of the second biters skull causing it to end its struggle.

Daryl dragged Glenn up, shining his torch all over his body, looking for any bites. Glenn just stared at Renee, all colour drained from his face.

'Glenn talk to me man, you alrigh'?' Daryl took a step away.

'M..M..I'm alright, thought I was a goner then.' He was shaking like a leaf. 'Thank you, Renee you saved my life.'

Renee nodded like it was nothing, turning into the store cupboard shining her light inside revealing shelves from floor to ceiling of shoes, entering she grabbed as many boxes she could, making sure she got a range of sizes dumping them into the cart till it was full to the brim.

'I think that's it for clothes.' She heard Michonne tell Daryl. 'Is Glenn alright?'

'Yea, close call. If Renee had been a second later, he probably would be a walker.'

Renee dragged her cart outside the store; they had a few trolleys left to fill up with what they could find in the drug store and any food stores now.

Reloading her cross bow she fell in line with the boy with sandy hair. He smiled down at her; he was quite a bit taller than her and her heart began to race under the heat of his gaze.

'I'm Elijah Barrow, you must be Renee Dixon?' His tone was husky, a shiver run bolted down her spine the way he said her name.

'That's a lovely name. Elijah.' She repeated testing it out, and he smirked at her comment.

'I love the way you say it.' He murmured. Daryl flashed his torch at Elijah's face and growled at him. 'Your brother is a charmer.'

Renee just shook her head at him, they approached the final store they needed, and the door again was open. Sasha whistled into the store, waiting for any biters to come out. Again there was no sign of life, or the dead.

Everyone took it in turns to grab what they needed. Renee and Daryl walked up the aisle Michonne had pointed out to them; they grabbed toothpaste and mouthwash, soaps and shampoos. Dumping their haul into the cart outside the shop they waited for the final few to come back. Renee shone her torch around the tills to see what there was in the fridges next to it.

Upon closer inspection Renee noticed the fridge was full of water, sweet tea and bags of crisps. Filling her arms with as much as she could and she let Tyresse help her clear the rest out of the fridge.

Behind the counter was a cabinet full of packets of cigarettes, her heart leapt with delight. Taking the satchel off her bag she filled it with as many as she could manage, and stuffing in a bottle of vodka, pleased with her personal haul.

It took a couple of trips to fill the trucks with everything they needed; a few curious biters were put down easily enough. They made sure to bolt the place up so they could come back again to a biter free shopping centre.

Glenn sat in the back of their truck with no colour left in his face, his top torn. He smiled weakly at Renee as she climbed back into the passenger seat.

Rumbling back to life, the trucks set off down the road back to the prison.

Renee opened her satchel and took the first packet of cigarettes, taking one between her teeth, and offered another to her brother who eyed her bag with shock.

'How many did you get?' He asked whilst lighting it. She drew in her first drag and savoured the calmness that followed it.

'Fuck knows. I emptied over half the cabinet.' Daryl laughed and threw her a large grin.

'So Elijah has taken a shine to you huh?' Daryl teased her.

Redness crept across her cheeks again, 'No he was being friendly.'

'Friendly my ass.' Michonne added. 'The boy has a crush on you.'

'He is a nice guy. I am sure he doesn't have a crush on me.' She tried to defend him. But all she heard was yea right muttered from the other passengers.

They pulled up into the court yard of the prison late morning. A few people came running to inspect their haul.

Glenn stepped out of the truck on shaky legs, and was almost knocked over when Maggie collided into him clinging to him, and then Glenn took hold of her mouth with his own, in a savage kiss.

Maggie pushed him away to inspect him. Eyes full of fear. Glenn just shook his head.

'Renee saved my life.' Glenn murmured. Maggie peered over Glenn's shoulder to look at Renee her eyes full of tears.

'Thank you.' Maggie's voice had become horse, they turned to hold each other again.

'Wish someone would kiss me when I get back from a run.' Elijah said stood behind her, watching the young lovers embrace.

'Ass.' Renee muttered to him as she stalked off to the common room.

Daryl and Rick were talking about what had happened on the run, whilst people took the haul inside to its respected division.Carol stood at her kitchen station smiling down to them, Daryl gave her salute, Carol waved her knife back at him. Renee could have sworn they both blushed at each other.


	7. Story Time

Story Time

Renee and Beth set about picking some clothes from what had been brought back from the stores, picking some t shirts, and new jeans and shorts. They came across a studded pair of leather boots, which they decided they would give to Carol.

'What do you know about Elijah Barrow?' Renee asked Beth who was inspecting a polo top for herself, a glazed look passed over her face.

'Elijah, he came in on his own. Rick and a few others found him in a bad state a few months ago. He is such a good fighter, all the girls have a crush on him, but he keeps himself to himself.' She sighed heavily. 'Why?'

'Oh, no reason, met him on the run today.' Beth eyed her suspiciously, with a knowing look on her face.

They both picked a few new clothes, and Renee picked a few new jackets which were much lighter than her leather jacket. They set back carrying them to their cells.

'What do you think of Zach?' Beth asked her.

'He seems very nice; he was brave today on the run.' Renee got the sense Beth wanted to know more.

'Just been spending time with him a lot, he is a really nice boy.' Her smile was wistful. 'I have never had a boyfriend before.'

'Well…if he makes your heart feel light, and you get butterflies in your stomach when you see him, and you want to kiss him, you should probably go for it, life is too short.' Renee was feeling uncomfortable; she had only ever been with one boy and didn't have much experience herself.

'I have never kissed anyone before. How do I kiss?' Renee spluttered at Beth, who was sporting a beetroot red face.

'I...I don't know? You just sorta put your mouth on his and find your way from there!' They both fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'Sorry.' Beth dipped her head. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she bit her lip in embarrassment. Renee nudged her, reassuring she was fine.

After dinner that night Renee made her way to the library, it was time for her to help Carol at the reading group. There was only a handful of children at the prison; Renee wondered how children had even survived this far into the apocalypse.

Walking into the library she took in a deep breath, enjoying the peculiar smell that libraries had. Carol was already setting out lanterns and chairs in the corner of the room. She was humming to herself.

'Hey.' Renee tapped Carol on her shoulder, causing the woman to jump in surprise.

'Oh you're here, I am ok to do this alone you know? You have had a long day.' She looked a little flustered.

'No I love reading; I never had the privilege in the past few years to read whatever I wanted. Doesn't it give a little normality to the children?' Carol looked at her and sighed heavily.

'You can't tell anyone Renee, not your brother and certainly not Rick. You have to promise me.' Renee's brows furrowed at her.

Carol reached behind the chair she had set for herself, and pulled out a metallic box.

'You promise?' Carol looked her intently in the eyes; Renee nodded to her, more intrigued to know what was in the box.

Carol clicked the clasps on the box, and lifted the lid to reveal an arrangement of knives. Renee didn't know what to make of what her friend was showing her.

'I teach the children how to use a knife…Their parents haven't and I feel like they shouldn't be undefended like she was.' Her face was set like she was prepared to fight till her last breath.

'Count me in Carol, I think it's the best idea anyone has had round this joint.' Renee laughed, 'I promise I won't tell anyone.'

The rigidity left Carols face as she set the box away, and went to finishing arranging the chairs.

'I think you have an admirer.' She smirked nodding down one of the aisles. Renee followed her gaze to Elijah peering at her over a book.

'You stalking me now?' Renee demanded to Elijah who snapped his book shut.

'Can a man not read War and Peace, in peace?' He smirked at her, his crystal blue eyes held her gaze. 'Besides, I was in the library before you came in.'

'Staring at me over a Leo Tolstoy book is very, very disturbing.' She smirked at him, he looked shocked.

'You know Leo Tolstoy? Why Renee Dixon, you are brains as well as beauty.' He teased causing her to blush, 'What are you doing right now?' He bit his bottom lip in anticipation of her answer.

'I am helping Carol with the children reading group. I am sure you could join in, I bet you would love a bit of Jack and the Beanstalk?' He flashed a breath taking grin.

'As charitable as it sounds, I am more interested in getting to know you.' Her breath hitched. 'I can meet you after it's done?'

Renee could only manage a nod, watching him saunter out the room only caused her heart to palpate. He was an angel, his sandy blonde hair bounced as he walked away. Carols chuckle brought her attention back to the room.

'Shut up Carol.' Renee turned to look at the shelf hiding her blush, 'Well someone has a crush.'

Renee's response to Carol was halted when the children start to file in, most of them greeting Carol with a hug.

As they all sat in the chairs Carol had placed chattering amongst themselves happily.

'Renee is a new arrival at the prison, and will help with the lessons. Will you all introduce yourselves, starting with you Patrick?' Carol's voice changed to the motherly one she had used last night.

'I am Patrick.' The curly haired boy who helps Carol at meal times introduced himself nervously.

'I am Lizzi, and this is my sister Mika.' Two blonde haired girls smiled at her.

'I am Luke.' A cute young boy nodded.

'I am Molly.' another girl squeaked.

A few more children introduced themselves, all as shy as the last.

The session passed quickly, Carol read for the first half, taking it in turns with Renee to read a chapter. What the children were more interested in was the second half. How to use knives, they all were keen to learn and all sat mouth wide open, staring at Carol with eagerness written all over their features.

Renee's mind kept drifting back to her conversation with Elijah, her stomach churned in anticipation of meeting up with him. It was rather distracting thinking about his eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

After Carol had finished that week's session, they took the children back to their respective families. Luke and Molly held onto Renee's hands and asked her lots of questions about the run she went on that morning.

'Where am I meant to meet him?' Whimpered Renee to Carol, anxiety was building thick and fast in her stomach

'I know he usually sits reading books in the communal area at night. Why don't you check there?' Carol offered as they reached their cell.

'How do I look?' Carol laughed at Renee's fretting. 'I haven't looked in the mirror all day.'

'You look stunning, much better looking than Daryl!' Carol winked closing the door to their cell.

Passing into the communal area that was just at the edge of block c she saw Elijah sat at the table, his head buried in the War and Peace book.

A few blonde curls fell into his eyes as he read quite consumed. The deep blue cotton shirt strained against his biceps as he gripped the book. Her heart began to race.

'You gunna stand there staring at me?' He looked up and smirked at her reaction. 'It's really, really disturbing.'

'Wanna go outside?' Renee said as she glared at him. She hadn't been this flustered in a long time.

'Bossy, I like it.' Elijah closed his book up. 'How was the reading group?'

'It was lovely, beats running from those damn biters all the time.' He nodded in agreement. 'Anyway I was just going out for a smoke. Want to join me for one?'

He nodded in agreement, 'My hero! Not had a cig in months.'

They stepped out into the cool evening air, the stars littered up the sky without any light pollution to hide them it was really beautiful. Sitting on the bench they leant back against the table.

Elijah followed her gaze, 'the brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven.'

Her stomach somersaulted, 'Did you just quote Romeo and Juliet?'

'Why are you not wearing your leather jacket? You looked ravishing in it.' Elijah was staring at her intently causing her to burn bright red.

'Cause the damn thing made me too hot.' She muttered whilst digging in her pockets for her cigarettes.

Once she had retrieved them she offered Elijah first then took one between her teeth. He took a zippo from his pocket lighting both of their cigarettes.

He took a long drag, the cherry on the cig casted a shadow over his face which made his features electrifying; blowing out the smoke he looked so much hotter than he had ever.

'What do you miss the most Renee Dixon?' The question caught her off guard; she took in an extensive drag contemplating her answer. The rush of nicotine caused her head to go light.

'I have been spending so long surviving I haven't stopped to miss anything, and I didn't have much before the apocalypse to miss now.' His eyes drifted over her face. 'I miss my boyfriend, I love… I loved him very much. I miss the safety. I miss my music and my guitar. What about you?'

'I miss living for something.' He stated as he threw the butt off to the side. 'Now, I guess we live to survive but that's not fun, it's exhausting and very, very tedious. Anyway, our deaths are inevitable every now and again.'

'Well wasn't that a merry monologue?' Renee nudged him. 'Do you not think it is ironic, you know, being at the prison once a place that took away your freedom and liberties, but now to be here means you are free and are alive?'

'You have an amazing mind Renee Dixon.' He paused looking at her thoughtfully, 'I have a guitar in my cell, I play too maybe we can spend an afternoon playing it?'

'Yea I would love that.' She breathed heavily. 'I think I should go to bed now, it has been a long day.'

'May I walk you back to your cell of freedom?' He stood up offering her his arm squeezing the taunt bicep.

Once they reached back to c-block, he stopped outside of the cell she shares with Carol.

'Well good night. Sleep well.' He bent to place a kiss on her cheek. His smell lingered, a wonderful musk smell, laced with sweat and sandalwood.


	8. Twelve Days Later

**Twelve Days Later.**

'It's been twelve days.' Renee's attention was taken away from her task of sharpening blades. She squinted up from where she sat in the long grass; Carl was stood arms folded over his broadening chest.

Renee stood up beginning to collect all the daggers, knives, and machetes off the ground, Carl began to help her with the rest.

'Hmm.' She smiled at him. 'I was hoping you would forget.'

'I do not forget. And you promised you would tell me!' Carl protested as they began to hang the weapons back on the fence near to where lunch was being cooked.

She looked around herself, most people were busy at their chores for the day, and most were set to fence patrol. The damn biters had built up in an incredible cluster last night.

The sun was beating for a day in late October, her long sleeved shirt proved too restricting for her. Yet it was much better than her leather jacket.

'Well.' She paused anxiously guiding him to sit at an empty table out of ear shot of those preparing lunch. Carl looked up at her with those determined eyes of his.

'It's a long story.' She warned him. 'It isn't pleasant. You also have to promise not to tell anyone.'

He nodded at her eagerly, pushing his sheriff hat out of his face. His blue eyes never left her eyes, they didn't even blink. Renee cleared her throat with a nervous cough.

'I was in a car crash when I was little.' She bottled it, Renee couldn't tell a child tales of horror. Carl's mouth quirked a little.

'My Daddy never fastened my seat belt. He never looked after me properly, so I went flying through the car window. The glass caused all my scars.' The words left acid in her mouth, even lying about it burned her throat.

'I am sorry to hear that. I hope your Daddy was alrigh'?' Carl looked across the field to where Rick was tending to the pigs.

'They didn't say much. They didn't find out.' Carl nodded solemnly in deep thought.

Turning away from Carl she noticed Carol and Daryl watching her not from too far away, maybe in ear shot. By the queasy look on her brother's face something told her he had heard every word. Her stomach lurched, rolling at the murderous look in his eyes.

Carl made his way back over to his dad; he hadn't said a word, just left her to her thoughts.

Placing a cigarette between her teeth she cursed herself for the damn addiction, and the need for nicotine when she was stressed out, which was most of the time nowadays. Torching the end of the cigarette she watched herself exhale the smoke, blowing rings out towards the sun.

After flicking the butt away Renee skulked back into the prison, hoping to avoid Daryl, yet he had already retreated from the midday heat. Even for a fall day the sun was merciless.

'Pa could never drive. He was always too pissed to even tie his shoes, never mind buy a fuckin' car.' Daryl muttered at her from the box he was leaning against.

'I know he never did. I ain't some dumb ass.' She shot at him from the doorway. 'I had to tell the kid that, he was pestering about my damn scars, alrigh'?'

His eyes drifted over her covered shoulders, making her more uncomfortable and paranoid than ever before.

'Look it ain't none of your fucking fuckin' business alrigh' Daryl? In fact why would you give a shit? You spent the past eighteen months pretending I don't exist.'

Her words were cruel, and they even pierced Daryl's hard skin. His eyes dropped to the floor, his fists clenching above his head in anger.

'Pa did that to you. And I weren't there to protect you, I never knew. When you came round to mine you said nothing. Did he ever, ya know?' Renee shook her head furiously she softened a bit trying to find the words to say.

'It was mostly throwing plates, stubbing his cigs out on me. He did em where no one would see em.' Her voice trembled the thought was antagonising to relive.

'SON OF A BITCH!' He kicked a chair making it scrape across the concrete floor. His was shaking in anger, 'I am gunna fucking dig him up and kill over again.'

'It's all in the past, he is dead now.' Renee said as she turned to leave to her cell, Daryl with still seething.

'You know not one day would go by where I never thought about you. Every time I did, it felt like someone was shoving a hot poker down my throat.' Renee stopped walking and turned to look at him dead in the eye.

'I never told anyone about you, cause it hurt so much. I didn't want to seem weak. I had already let down Sophia, I couldn't even save Merle. I didn't want them to know.' His voice was soft and low.

'Your pride was more important than me?' An unchecked tear rolled down her cheek.

'No, that ain't what I meant!' Daryl pleaded with her.

'You're a piece of shit Daryl Dixon.' She spat at him.

Daryl shouted a protest as Renee fled the common room, running in no general direction. Tears blurred her vision and her feet mindlessly carried her as far away from people as she could get.

Running down the narrowing corridors Renee had long ago lost any sense of bearing, her feet echoed her sobs as she carried on deeper into the heart of the prison.

Colliding into a solid mass, she felt herself arch backwards through the air, the last puff of oxygen left her lungs in shock. Delicate hands tried to steady her fall, but it was already too late, her head smacked the concrete with a resounding crack, followed by sharp ringing in her ears.

'You have not only metaphorically fallen for me, but you have now literally fallen for me.' Elijah mumbled to her kneeling at her side.

The heavy smell of sweat and soap assaulted her sensitive nose, prompting her stomach to churn. Renee tried to blink away the stars that flashed in her vision.

'Shut up you sumbitch.' Renee clung to his forearm as another wave of nausea rolled over her.

'Seriously, are you okay? I was enjoying my shower when I heard you running and crying.' He gently spoke whilst bracing her back with one arm.

Renee was startled at his nudity; he only wore a pair of shorts, leaving his tanned chest bare. Her heart began to strike harder as she glanced down his toned, broad upper body, a smattering of blonde chest hair rested over his breast plate, and a trail of blonde hair trailed off into his shorts.

'Will you say something, you're scaring me?' His hand pressed against the side of Renee's face, drawing her gaze to his. She struggled to find a breath, dazed by his intensity.

'I think I have a slight bit of concussion, I should be fine in a minute.' Her eyes closed, as the pounding in her head started again, accompanied by an orchestra of flashing lights.

'I am going to take you to Dr S.' His sapphire blue eyes raked her face in concern. Renee tried to shake her head in protest but could only let out a whimper.

All she felt was weightlessness as Elijah held her under her legs and shoulders; it took every effort to not vomit all over him. The hammering in her head was unrelenting, every time his foot hit the ground it felt like a pickaxe splitting her skull.

Renee drifted in and out of a confused sleep state, hearing voices every now and again. She remembered herself protesting at the prodding of her head, she also remembered the sound of her sick slapping against the floor. The dark was unnerving and full of haunting faces that was the worst of the pain.

Opening her eyes they adjusted to the almost dark cell, she was staring at a bunk ceiling. The only light came from a lantern in the far corner of the room. Her mouth was parched, her lips cracked.

Renee's hand drifted to her head as the dull throbbing proceeded to antagonise her. A thick bandage was wrapped across her forehead; trickles of sweat ran from under it, down into her brow.

'Don't move too much.' A voice thick with sleep cautioned her.

She tried to let her eyes focus on the spot next to the bunk, a tall figure sat slumped on the chair. Blonde curls glowed in the lamp light; he cracked a smirk at her.

'You gone and got yourself some concussion there.' Elijah whispered.

'Shit, my head fuckin' hurts. And I am so damn thirsty.' Her voice was croaky from her dehydration.

'Course where are my manners?' He leapt out of his chair, his back muscles rippled in the light of the lantern, fuck he was so hot.

'You have been out all night. Gave us all quite a scare, Dr S thought you could have had a bleed. I told him, the floor was worse off.' He offered Renee the tankard of water, with a small smile on his lips.

Renee accepted the water with shaking hands, gulping it down like she hadn't had a drink in days.

'Woah, slow down Ren. Dr S told me that you were to take small sips.' He sat on the bunk next to her. 'Daryl is blaming himself for this. You two bring some drama to this prison…'

'It ain't no one's fault, 'cept my own, should have watched were I was going.' Her body fell limply back onto the mattress.

'You were in a right state when I heard you coming. Wanna tell me what was wrong?' His hand set itself on the side of her face again, causing sparks to course over her skin.

'Mmm… Just had a bit of an argument with my idiot brother, nothing to worry about.' Her mind was working overtime at the thought of his hand being against her cheek. He smelt glorious being so close to her.

'Wanna scoot up a bit?' Her stomach did back flips, she rolled herself closer to the wall the best she could, 'Don't be sick on me again. That wasn't pleasant.'

Her face burned red, thankful for the cover of darkness, she almost died of embarrassment. He lowered himself down next to her, slipping an arm under her shoulders. Renee let her head rest on his shoulder, taking in his musky smell.

'Why am I in your cell by the way?' Her voice laced with confusion.

'You vomited all over yours, Carol has to bunk with Daryl tonight, till it's cleaned up, wasn't a pretty sight. Also, Dr S is only two cells down from me.' He rested his cheek against her.

'Could I make myself look any more like an ass?' She muttered into his shoulder.

'Nah, you only made your-self more endearing to me.' Her heart stopped beating for a second and her breath hitched in her throat. 'Now go back to sleep, Dr S will be checking on you soon.'

'Bu…' He cut her off with a clumsy finger to her lips; she wanted to know what he meant.

'Shh, sleep.' He whispered in a husky voice.


End file.
